A New Kind of Companion
by readandwrite4evernever20
Summary: The 10th Doctor and his companion Brianna land in Forks, Washington. When they meet a depressed, very pale Bella Swan, she begs them to bring her with them.Edward ends up creating a paradox, causing Brianna and Bella to vanish.Can the Doctor fix time?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dr. Who or Twilight! But I wish that I did.**

**In this story, Bella is a vampire… not telling you why yet! This takes place during New Moon, while Edward is gone. Bella doesn't become friends with Jacob because… well, their species don't get along too well. This is with the Tenth Doctor, played by David Tennant. Why? Because I have a major crush on him and think he's hilarious. In case you wanted to know. Rose is STILL in the picture, because even though I'm in love with the Doctor, I think that she's better for him than I am ****.**

**(The Doctor's Point of View)**

I threw back levers and desperately pressed buttons on the TARDIS console, trying to prove to my companion Brianna that I could land us in the right place this time. I really wanted to bring her to Barcelona. Not the city, the planet. I know how much she would love it there. That is, if I ever land this thing in the right place.

The TARDIS jolted forward, and we flew through time and space. To Barcelona—or at least I hoped so. Brianna hung on to the bar and asked me where we were going.

"It's a surprise," I answered mysteriously, just in case we didn't land where I had planned, "I told you about it a long time ago. Actually, I told you about it a long time in the future…"

She groaned. "Doctor, why don't you ever just straight out tell me what you mean? You always talk in circles!"

I smiled over my shoulder. "My original language is in circles," I told her, "So that's to be expected. You always talk in straight lines… how utterly _boring_ straight lines are, don't you think?"

She smiled back at me, and laughed when I fell over backwards as the TARDIS landed violently.

I stood up and ran to the door, popping my head out of the door before Brianna did. "Earth?" I whispered to myself, disappointed. We were in the middle of a forest.

Brianna heard me and pushed me outside, excited. "Earth! We're on Earth!" she shouted, "Thank you Doctor!" She hugged me and I nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly where I planned on going."

She looked sad. "Aw, Doctor, can't we stay for a little while? Just because you can't visit your home planet anymore doesn't mean I can't!"

I smiled. "Of course we can stay a while. I believe that we are in America. It looks like it's about to rain…"

We both looked up at the sky, and as if on cue, it began to pour. Brianna just laughed and ran around in it. It's been a bit too long since we've been on a planet where rain isn't acidic.

I leaned against the TARDIS, smiling. "It rains a lot here." I jumped. "Who said that?" I asked.

Brianna turned in my direction and frowned. "Oh, we're sorry, ma'am, we didn't realize we were on your property. We'll leave in a minute." I looked behind me and saw a young woman about Rose's age standing there, looking suspiciously at me.

"I didn't land here on purpose, but I'm afraid I can't move the TARDIS until it 'recovers' from our latest trip," I told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "The TARDIS?"

I pointed to the TARDIS. "This is the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space". It's my time machine."

She poked it with one finger. "A time machine? I _should_ be surprised, but you'd be surprised what's real these days."

"Like what?" Brianna asked her.

She ignored Brianna's question. "You're not human." It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded. "No, I'm not," I agreed. "But how did you know?"

"You have two hearts," she said. I put a hand to my chest, surprised that she had detected that detail, especially from so far away. There was something odd about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You look human," she added.

I smiled. Time for my usual reply. "You look Time Lord." I looked at her again. "Actually, no, you don't. You don't look that human, either…"

Brianna slapped me. "Doctor! That's rude!"

The woman looked insulted. Perhaps I had been a bit harsh. She quickly hid it, though, and asked, "What's a Time Lord?"

"My species. I'm an alien," I told her proudly. I was a bit disappointed when I didn't get the usual reaction to that. Nothing seemed to surprise her.

"When you leave, can you take me with you?" she begged. Her black eyes were full of pain. Without hesitation, I promised her that I would.

"Thank you!" she said, relieved, "I'll be back. Stay out of the forest. There's something I really have to do before we get in that tiny box."

I was about to tell her that it was bigger on the inside, but she was already gone.

Brianna smiled. "I like her. I wonder why we have to stay out of the forest, though. You think there are bears?"

I shook my head. "No. There's something about her. You know that I can tell when something's off. Whatever's in that forest, I don't think the wildlife is what we have to worry about."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dr. Who or Twilight. But I want to. **

**(The Doctor's Point of View)**

"Doctor! This is Earth! The forest probably just has bears or mountain lions or something! Please, can't you just accept that sometimes things are _exactly_ what they look like? For me?"

I looked into the forest. "Okay, Brianna. Just this once. But if she gives me any further reason to believe she's not human, I _will_ investigate further. Agreed?"

Brianna had a smug smile on her face. "Yes. But she won't, because she's just a normal human! Like me!"

I was about to comment that she couldn't really be describes as a normal human when she glared at me. "No little comments, Doctor, I'm not in the mood."

I sighed. "Well, since you think that the only threat in that forest are a few bears, would you like to go for a little walk?"

She nodded. "Unless you're afraid of a few _terrifying Earth creatures_. You'll protect me."

We headed into the woods, following a narrow dirt path to a round meadow. Brianna looked around in wonder. "Oh, Doctor, it's so beautiful!"

We sat down and listened to the birds. Suddenly, the chirping cut off. "Do you hear that?" I asked Brianna quietly.

She shook herself out of her daydreams. "What? No, I don't hear a thing."

"Exactly. A moment ago, there were easily a hundred birds calling to each other. Why would they just stop like that?"

"I told you to stay out of the forest." I turned and saw our new traveling companion. She was standing at the edge of the meadow, glaring. There was something different about her—her eyes. They were golden.

"If it's so dangerous, then why are you here?" Brianna asked.

A small smile appeared on her face, as if she had just heard a joke. "Oh, nothing will hurt me here. But _you_ are in danger."

Brianna put her arm around me. "The Doctor will protect me."

"So that's your name. You're a doctor?" she asked me.

"No. I'm just the Doctor. I literally do not know who I am. Which brings me to the question—who are you? You never did tell us your name."

"Bella. Bella Swan."

Brianna stepped forward. "I'm Brianna Tennant. Nice to meet you, Bella."

Bella's head whipped around and she stared into the forest, looking anxious. "Actually, there is _one_ thing in this forest that might hurt me. And it's looking for me. Maybe we should get back to your TARDIS?"

I got up. "Sounds good to me. But what may I ask are you afraid of? I don't hear anything."

Bella looked back at the trees. "But I do. So let's _go_. Now."

We began running back towards the TARDIS, and I noticed that Bella looked annoyed at us. "I hate going slow," she mumbled.

We arrived at the TARDIs, and just as I was opening the door, Bella whispered, "Oh, crap." Four huge wolves burst through the trees, growling at Bella. She winced. "Um, I'm not planning on hurting them, boys, so if you could just leave, that would be just _great_."

Brianna looked at Bella suspiciously. "You know them? They understand you?"

Bella looked back at the wolves awkwardly. "Yeah, I know them. Could we _please_ get in your TARDIS now?"

I put my hand on the door. "Hold on. I want to get to know your _friends_ a bit better, Bella." I narrowed my eyes. "Giant wolves that understand human language… werewolves, aren't they?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. That'd be correct."

Brianna looked pained. I smiled at her. "Well, Brianna, looks like I was _right_. Now Bella, care to explain why you know a couple of werewolves, or why they all want to kill you?"

One of the wolves ran off into the trees, and a man with dark skin and long hair came back. "My name is Sam Uley. I'm the alpha of the pack. Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

Sam looked at me warily. "Are you a friend of Dr. Cullen?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about. As I told Bella here, my time machine, the TARDIS, landed here unexpectedly, and we were just about to get going."

Sam walked up closer to me. "Do you know what you're dealing with?" he asked me, glaring at Bella.

"Yes, I do. Some angry werewolves and a rather unpredictable TARDIS. Well, it was nice meeting you!" I opened the door of the TARDIS, and Bella bolted in ahead of me. Brianna followed, and I closed the door behind me. Brianna explained to Bella how the TARDIS was 'bigger on the inside' while I set the controls for Barcelona—again. I really wanted to go there, and a slight detour to Earth wasn't going to stop me.

The TARDIS lifted off, and when I opened the door, hoping this time we were in the right place. No. This was definitely not Barcelona. An angry tiger stood right in front of me, growling ferociously. It knocked me over and jumped inside the TARDIS, and Brianna looked terrified as it advanced towards her. Bella, however, looked unconcerned.

I blinked, and Bella had the tiger pinned to the floor of the TARDIS. She was snarling at it, with her teeth bared. Brianna looked shocked. I gave her a look that said, 'told you'.

Bella grabbed the tiger in her hands, stalked out of the TARDIS, and threw the tiger about fifty feet. She closed the door behind her and brushed her hair with her fingers. "Okay, Doctor, where to next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or Dr. Who. But you knew I was going to say that, didn't you? Are you a time traveler with a manuscript of our conversation like the Doctor? No, you're probably not. You just read a lot of fanfics.**

**(The Doctor's point of view)**

"Bella," I said, "What just happened?"

Bella winced. "I tackled a tiger, picked it up, and threw it."

"Yes… but how?"

"I'm strong." She mumbled.

"I'd say so. But why?"

"I drink milk?"

I shook my head. "See, I really don't think that's it. You don't drink milk at all, do you, Bella? You drink something else, something that you need to survive."

Bella looked at the floor. "Yeah."

I turned to Brianna, who looked extremely confused. "Aw, Brianna, come on, you can figure it out! She's pale as snow, fast, has really, really good hearing, eyes change color, mortal enemies with a couple of werewolves… not to mention she just attacked a 200-pound tiger and threw it at least forty feet."

Brianna still looked confused. "Bella, would you like to tell Brianna what you are or shall I?"

Bella whispered, "You do it. I want to make sure you know already."

I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Alrighty, then! Brianna, Bella here is a vampire! Am I right, Bella?"

"You're right, Doctor," Bella grumbled.

Brianna looked horrified. "Then why isn't she attacking us? Or me, since your blood would kill her?"

Bella looked upset. "No, I'm not like that! I don't drink human blood! I only hunt animals!"

Brianna didn't look very reassured. "But you could still lose control, right?"

Bella nodded sadly. "Yeah, I could. But I haven't for forty-three years! Ever since Edward left me…"

Brianna suddenly crossed the TARDIS and hugged Bella tightly. She could sympathize. When I had met Brianna, she had just been 'dumped' by her boyfriend, Matthew Smith. Depressed and dazed, she had been easy prey for a couple of Weeping Angels. They snuck up on her and sent her from 2089 to 5014, where I had just single-handedly fought off an army of Daleks. She just appeared next to me, and I took her in. I offered to bring her back to her time, but she refused. She wanted to get away from that life, and was more than willing to accompany me on my travels. Being only 19 at the time, she was the youngest companion I had ever had. But she knew a lot about aliens and monsters from reading, and not at all surprised at the concept of my TARDIS being 'bigger on the inside'. She merely squealed, "I knew it was possible!" and danced around. She did that quite a lot, when she was excited, which was most of the time. The girl was pretty much always hyper, but her tireless energy came in handy on more than a few occasions. For example, Brianna could run for hours, which was a useful quality in a companion. I did a whole lot of running.

Brianna was whispering, "I know, it hurts. I've been there," as Bella sobbed tearlessly, burying her face in Brianna's shoulder. It was an odd picture, as Brianna was barely five feet tall and Bella was nearly six. But Brianna had a special quality that seemed to draw people to her. Mr. Smith had been lucky to have her. And incredibly stupid to get rid of her. If she had been my girlfriend—but no, it could never end well. I had tried with Rose, and that had only ended in heartbreak. But somehow I felt that Brianna was different, like she was meant to be with me. What were the odds that the Weeping Angels would send her to the exact time and place where I was? Come on, she appeared right next to me. That should count for something. I looked over at her, comforting Bella. In the three years she's traveled with me, I have only seen her look that sad when I asked her why she hadn't noticed the angel coming. It was hard for me—harder than it should be, I suppose—to see Brianna like that.

"It's just that, I thought that I was meant for him, but he said that we could never be together, that it would never work out. He was a totally different species. I became a vampire after he left," Bella sobbed.

Brianna patted her back and said, "Yeah, I've been there, too." And she glanced at me with pain—and passion—in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who. If I owned Doctor Who, both my friend Brianna and I would be dating him. He has two hearts, he can love us both, right? Exactly.**

**Thanks a million and two to DiscoLemonadeDiva and xxCSILoverxx for reviewing! Thank you to DiscoLemonadeDiva and Mackenzie L. for adding me to their author alerts list! And thank you again to DiscoLemonadeDiva for adding me to her favorite authors list! It really means a lot to me, everyone! I love you all! This one's for you! And Brianna. **

**(The Doctor's Point of View)**

This was not good. Not good at all. I couldn't be falling in love with her. She was human. She would grow old and die while I was practically immortal. But there _was_ one possible way to change that. But it was risky. It might kill her. If I were to try it, that is.

Just as I was contemplating this, Bella looked up at me, and the same emotions I could see in Brianna's light blue eyes were mirrored in Bella's golden ones. Oh, this was _really_ not good. From what I knew of vampires, once one fell in love, they were hooked. Which wouldn't be a problem—if I loved her back. Which I didn't, of course.

"Doctor," Bella whispered, "I've met a lot of men in my life, but you're the only one who is willing to risk their life for me." I suppose this was her idea of a pickup line. Uh-oh.

Brianna could also sense that Bella liked me—a lot. "Oh, don't think anything of it, he's risked his life for others more times than he's landed in the wrong time and place. And _that_ seems to happen, oh, I don't know, nine times out of ten? It doesn't mean he likes you like that," Brianna told Bella, narrowing her eyes, obviously jealous.

But Bella didn't seem to care. She had me pinned to the wall of the TARDIS and was about to kiss me when I shouted, "STOP IT, YOU MONSTER! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She backed off, looking like she was about to cry again. She looked to Brianna for comfort, but there was none left, not after what she had just tried to do.

Bella sat down on the floor and crossed her arms. "Fine, then," she spat, "If you hate me that much, then just drop me back in Forks, where I can drown in my own misery and get torn to pieces by angry werewolves."

Brianna smiled. "Sounds good to me, Doctor. Why not get rid of her BEFORE she kills me so she can drink my blood? Don't you _love_ me enough to do that, Doctor?"

I winced. I've been in loads of awkward romantic situations, but this definitely topped the list. She had basically just given me a choice: Bella or her.

"Brianna, I can't just leave her! You know I can't do that!"

Brianna swallowed hard, and twirled her head around, stalking off to some other floor of the TARDIS. Her long blond hair caught the light, shining like gold. Wow, I thought to myself, I'm most definitely in love. Never before had I compared a woman's hair to gold. It was usually much to cliché for me. But not today. When you're madly in love, clichés don't bother you anymore.

"I can't!" I repeated, running after her. I followed her down the stairs, into the small room where she slept on the couch. Finally, she turned to face me. Her cheeks were red and tear-stained, and her eyes still watered as she gazed up at me.

"You _can_ leave her. But you _won't_. That's what you meant. Because deep down, you love her, too!"

I placed my hands gently on her shoulders. "Brianna, you know I care about you. But I'm just not the sort of man to go breaking promises! You know that!"

"_You know that, you know that_. Doctor, I don't know if you really care about me or not! You know why? Because _you never told me_! I can't just go around loving you and hoping you feel the same way, Doctor!"

I pulled her in closer, whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really truly am, Brianna. I _do_ love you back, but we can't ever be together, not like you want. You're human. I'm not. You shouldn't even be here. You should be back on Earth, loving some human man. Living a normal life."

She shook her head. "Don't you get it, Doctor? I don't _want_ a human man. I don't _want_ a normal life. Not when I can travel through time and space with _you_. Besides, we're not that different. So what, you've got two hearts. No big deal. That's all that's different, isn't it?"

I looked sadly into her eyes. "No, that's not it. Because when I'm about to die, I can regenerate myself. I am practically immortal. You're not. We could never spend forever together, like you want to."

Suddenly I heard a seductive voice from behind us. "You could spend forever with _me_, Doctor."

I snapped, "But it would be pure torture, Bella. So I'll have to decline your generous offer."

She huffed and marched back upstairs. Brianna closed her eyes. "Doctor, I've read your journal. What you wrote the other day—you can really do that to me?"

I thought back to my recent entries. I gasped as I realized what she was talking about. "No, Brianna. I can't! I can't take away your life like that! **(Sound like Edward and Bella?)**"

"But Doctor, it's what I want. It's what would make me happy. Please."

I took a deep breath. Why could she always get what she wanted from me so easily? "Okay. **(Not like Edward at all, is he?)** But are you sure it's what you want?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes, it's what I want more than anything!"

So I brought her upstairs to where all of my tools and gadgets were. And I pulled out the small, silver contraption that I had never before used. It was called a two-wayer. It had a needle at either end and a storage tank that held up to eight pints of blood.

I pressed one needle into my arm, and my blood began to drip into the tank. Suddenly I heard an exasperated Bella saying, "Doctor, you couldn't have waited until I was gone for this?"

But she wouldn't lose control. I knew it for a fact.

I pressed the other needle into Brianna arm, and she winced as it pricked her. How funny that this girl, who could face an entire alien army without batting an eye, was terrified of needles. Her blood began to drip into the tank, where it would mix with mine. We sat there for about an hour, and Brianna was beginning to look unnaturally pale. She was losing too much blood. I flipped the switch on the two-wayer, and it began to work its magic. It vibrated gently as it mixed the blood, and then sent it back into us. For me, I would feel slightly weak until I had replaced the human blood. Most times, in humans, the human blood would replace the transfused Time Lord blood. But there was an extremely rare chance that it would go the other way. And that's what we were hoping would happen. Because if Brianna could become a Time Lord, then she _could_ spend forever with me. And that would be Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

(Brianna's point of view)

(Two weeks later)

I sat impatiently on the floor, blindfolded, as I heard the familiar buzz of the sonic screwdriver in the distance. Bella was gone. We dropped her off in the future, where apparently Edward was going to come back for her anyway. So she was happy again.

Was I happy? Absolutely. Although I wasn't so sure how thrilled my mum would be with me becoming an alien, I was euphoric. I could be with my Doctor forever. That was all I needed.

The TARDIS door creaked open, and I heard the Doctor call, "Come on, Brianna! I've got something to show you!"

I sighed, stood up, and tried to feel my way to the door. I crashed into a wall. The blindfold was yanked off. I looked up to see the Doctor's concerned eyes. "Sorry, dear. I forgot to take your blindfold off. But you should know that you nearly made it to the door!" He pointed to a spot literally one inch away from the door. He laughed softly. "That is where you crashed." At least I was nearly accurate.

The Doctor jumped up. "Okay then, come on!" he urged, smiling like a madman. He led me by my arm outside. I smiled when I realized that this was Earth, not far from my hometown of London. I looked around, and realized that we were close to the time period where I was born, too.

The Doctor pointed upwards, and I peered up at the sky. I gasped. There, among the clear blue sky, were the words "Will you marry me?" in green light. I hopped up and down, looking from the sky to him and back several times, gasping, "How—you—I—_the sky_—YES!"

He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. He had gotten the answer he wanted.

I looked into his eyes, and frowned for a moment. "I hope that's not permanent. You could have just ruined a whole lot of relationships with that proposal!"

He laughed. "Oh, it should disappear in a minute. I used the sonic screwdriver and wrote in laser. But I suppose you're right there, some poor girl might think she's the one being proposed to."

I thought for a moment and then asked him, "So when's the wedding?"

His eyes lit up. "Ooh, that's the question, isn't it? Any year you'd like! Any planet you'd like!"

I was about to tell him that I just loved the Oodsphere when I heard an achingly familiar voice shout, "Brianna! Brianna Tennant! What the _hell_ are you doing here? Some nerve you've got, running off for _two weeks_ without telling me where you'd gone!"

I groaned. The Doctor looked concerned. "Who's that?" he asked me while as she hurried towards us.

I winced. "My mum," I answered, "and apparently she's not happy that I've gone missing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Oops, I don't think I wrote a disclaimer in my last chapter. Let's all hope I don't get arrested—there's no wi-fi in prison!**

**And to the real Brianna... hmm, thanks for the comment... "Brianna Tennant"... hmm who ever could have left that one? The REAL Brianna, that's who.. also to Brianna, I GOT THE CHAPTER UP! TOLD YOU!**

**(Brianna's Point of View)**

I tried to pretend that I hadn't heard my mum, and pulled the Doctor in the other direction. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to see her?" he whispered to me.

I shook my head. "Not after Matthew dumped me. My mom liked him a lot, wanted us to get married. She blamed the breakup on me, that I hadn't tried hard enough to be a good girlfriend, that I had been too pushy, that I was rude to him when he was trying to be nice… you get the idea. Anyway, she's pretty mad at me for 'disappearing'… not that I had much say in that."

He threw a casual glance over his shoulder, and whispered, "There are only a few people between us and her. Do we keep walking?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. She'll catch up in a minute anyway. Just pretend we didn't hear her."

My mum pushed through the last few people, and grabbed me from behind. She spun me around, glaring at me. "Brianna, don't pretend you didn't hear me. I've known you since the day you were born. Don't think you can fool me. Where have you been?"

I avoided looking into her eyes. "Here, there, all around, I suppose."

She eyed the Doctor suspiciously. "Who's he, then?"

"Oh, he's just—you know—a man—who I—"

She cut me off. "Who is he, Brianna? Replacing Matthew so soon? You know, _your boyfriend_?" She was obviously trying to scare the Doctor away. Suddenly, a young girl shouted, "Look up at the sky!"

This was not good. My mum looked up at the Doctor's proposal in the sky. She slowly turned to us, looking as if she was about to explode. "Does _that_ belong to you two?"

The Doctor and I exchanged a quick glance. There really was no point in trying to lie to her. "Yes," I admitted.

"No need to hide your excitement," the Doctor mumbled under his breath.

My mum glared at him. "My daughter is not old enough to be married, anyway. She's only 19. And for God's sake, you've only known each other for what, two weeks! Or has Brianna been cheating on Matthew before that? Is that it?"

The Doctor made a face, like he was trying to decide what to do. "Brianna, do we explain about… _the angels_?" I nodded. It was the only way my mum would leave us alone.

The Doctor smiled. "Okay then, that makes things a bit simpler, doesn't it? Mrs. Tennant, may we go back to your home?"

My mother nodded angrily, and we walked down the street to our apartment. Once we were inside, my mum threatened, "You have ten minutes to explain before I beat him with a club."

We sat down, and the Doctor began, "I am a time traveler."

My mum glared, and said, "Oh, very funny. Now tell me the truth."

"Mum, he's telling the truth," I told her softly, "He was in the future, in 5014, fighting off a load of aliens. I got sent there by a Weeping Angel, and—"

"What in bloody hell is a Weeping Angel?"

The Doctor spoke up. "They're called lonely assassins. They are quantum-locked, which means that whenever someone is looking at them, they turn to stone. Look just like an angel statue. But when you blink, or look away, then they are free to move. If they touch you, they send you to the past or to the future, and feed off the energy of the days you would have had in that time. It's a big misconception, really. They don't actually kill you…"

I nodded. "And that's how I got sent to 5014, right next to the Doctor. Mum, we've been together for about three years."

She turned pale white. "I don't believe you. You've gone mad, both of you. You can't possibly prove any of that."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, but we can. Come with us."

We led her through the crowd of people on the street to the TARDIS. "A telephone box?" she asked incredulously, "What's that got to do with anything?"

The Doctor opened the door, gently pushing my mum inside. She gasped. "What the-?"

"Mum, welcome to the TARDIS, the Doctor's time machine."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. "Oh my—so you were telling the truth. But you keep calling him 'The Doctor'. What's his real name?"

I shrugged. "No one knows."

"You're getting married to the man, Brianna! You mean to tell me that you don't know his name?"

The Doctor exclaimed, "Exactly! So, will you be coming for the wedding? I was thinking the Oodsphere, since Brianna loves it so much, but if she rather go somewhere else…"

I smiled. "I was about to say I'd love to go there when my mum walked in! That would be beautiful, Doctor! Could my mum come?"

We both looked at my mum for an answer. She was looking at us strangely. "Wait—you want me to _leave the planet_ for your wedding? You can't just have it on Earth?"

"Mum, we really wanted to get married in the Oodsphere. If you don't want to come, we get it, but… I'd really love if you'd come."

She winced and mumbled, "When is it?"

I looked to the Doctor. "Well, there isn't much point in waiting, is there? Time doesn't pass the same way in here… Oh! I nearly forgot! Brianna, I got this ring in Egypt when we fought off those Krillitanes…" he reached into his pocket, and dug around until he was up to his elbow in it. My mum gave me a questioning look, and I whispered, "They're bigger on the inside, too."

The doctor finally pulled out a small wooden box, which he handed to me. I opened it, and gasped as I peered down at the ring, golden with a small ruby in the center. He put it on my finger, and I wrapped my arms around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who—but you knew that already.**

We had just finished planning the wedding—my mum and my old best friend, Lily, did, that is. The Doctor and I had little say in anything,

We had gone and found Lily when I realized that I would have no one to be my maid of honor. Lily was the only person that I would ever ask to do the job. We had grown up together, went through school together, and, after Matthew dumped me, she was the one who tried to comfort me.

The Doctor had contacted an Ood friend of his, who would officiate the ceremony. I was wearing my purple dress, which we had gotten from France (in 1995), and the Doctor was wearing a white tuxedo. Lily and my mum had curled my hair and arranged it with a glittery veil, and their simple purple dresses matched mine.

I could hardly wait as the Doctor set the TARDIS to go to the Oodsphere. The TARDIS screeched, and lurched forward. Lily and mum hung on to the railing, but the Doctor and I were already used to the TARDIS's jerky movement.

I rushed to the door as soon as the TARDIS landed, and flung it open. "No!" I turned to the Doctor, frowning. "It's not the Oodsphere."

He stuck his head out and looked around. "No, it is not… if I'm correct, this is Mars… Well, back in the TARDIS we go!" We ducked back into the TARDIS.

As the Doctor ran to the TARDIS console, about to set the controls again, when I stopped him. "Wait," I begged him, "Let me try it." He raised an eyebrow, but let me have control. I took a moment to analyze the controls, and I ran in a circle, pressing buttons and pulling levers as I went. I yanked back a giant blue lever, and the TARDIS silently lifted off without a jerk. The Doctor looked at me incredulously. We landed quickly and gently, and when I opened the door, we had actually landed in the Oodsphere. I smiled. This was much more like it.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. "But—it was your first time—right place—I never—well, this is a bit embarrassing."

Lily laughed. "You mean she flew it better than you on her first run? This is great!"

We were met by Jadikificious, the Ood who was officiating the ceremony, and he handed me a bouquet of small, white, shimmering flowers. "Oh, Jadikificious, they're beautiful! Thank you!"

We proceeded with the ceremony, and I was touched by how many friends of ours had shown up. Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Amy Pond and her husband Rory, Martha Jones, River Song, and loads more that I had never even met.

It was a blur until Jadikificious began with the vows. "Do you, Brianna Tennant, take John Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband—"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

The Doctor looked at me strangely.

"What?" I repeated, slightly calmer. "What did he say your name was?"

"John Smith," the Doctor answered, as if it should have been obvious.

"WHAT? THAT'S YOUR ACTUAL NAME?"

He nodded. "Yes, what did you think it was? Whenever I need an actual name to go by, that's what I use. You know that!"

I shook my head, my eyes wide. "Then why do you go by 'The Doctor'?"

He shrugged. "Because I like it."

"Shall we continue?" Jadikificious asked quietly.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

I was still freaking out. "Um, I do…"

The rest of the ceremony went as normally as possible for two aliens on an alien planet with several other aliens present as well as a handful of humans. Yes, quite normal. As soon as it was over, we ran into the TARDIS, which Lily had decorated with a sign that read "Just Married" and cans on ribbon. We were about to leave when we heard my mum pounding on the door, shouting, "You are _not_ leaving us here!"

We let the two in, and I began setting the controls for Earth. "Why didn't you ever tell me that your real name was John Smith?" I mumbled as the Doctor followed closely behind me.

He cocked his head to the side. "I thought that you already knew."

I looked at him dubiously. "Why did you think I kept on calling you the Doctor?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "I don't know, I never really put much thought to it."

Lily giggled. "Wow, Brianna, trust you to marry a man whose name you don't even know."

I turned on her, shouting, "I know his bloody name! It's the Doctor!"

Just then, I heard the Doctor shout, "Brianna! Move!" I looked up just in time to see a pipe swing down and hit me in the head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, would I be posting this on fanfiction or making it into an awesome episode? Heck, while we're fantasizing, if I owned Doctor Who, David Tennant would still be on the show and I wouldn't have a death wish for Georgia Moffet (his **_**fiancé**_**—ugh). Seriously, Brianna and I want to murder her… we had some very creative ideas… you know 'weeping angels for hire dot com" isn't a real website? Seriously. We checked, I swear.**

**And just so it's clear, I'm not trying to kill off Brianna. She is here to stay.**

**Sorry if I offend anyone with my sadly mis-portrayed accents…**

(The Doctor's Point of View)

Brianna's friend Lily was giggling about how only Brianna would marry a man whose name she didn't know. She was shouting back, "I know what his bloody name is! It's the Doctor!". She didn't see the loose pipe that was swinging down from the top of the TARDIS.

"Brianna!" I shouted, running towards her, "Move!" But it was too late. The pipe connected with her head, knocking her to the ground. I caught her as she fell, and pushed Lily and Brianna's mum away. I pulled my stethoscope out of my pocket and checked both of her heartbeats—which got me a confused glance from both. I ignored them and continued with my medical inspection. I winced as I realized that there was fatal trauma to her head. This was not good, not good at all. I held her in my arms, and cried softly. I couldn't lose her, not yet, not ever. I begged fate that she would regenerate, since she was fully able to now, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that her hand was beginning to glow. I lowered her to the floor and stepped back, making sure that Lily and Brianna's mum kept their distance.

Brianna's eyes fluttered open for a moment, but closed quickly again. She whispered, "Get them out of here." I opened the door of the TARDIS, and gently ushered both women out into the streets of London. I made a face when I noted that Brianna had even gotten the exact time period correctly. I hurried back into the TARDIS, leaving a very confused Lily and Mrs. Tennant outside. Just as the door closed, Brianna was engulfed in a burst of light. I backed away, avoiding the dangerous energy emitting from her body.

I gasped as her hair began to change from light blonde to a soft red. "Sure, _she _gets to be ginger," I mumbled to myself. Life wasn't fair. I just had to accept that.

I waited for the light to die down, and I slowly edged towards Brianna. "Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

She groaned. "Oh, sure," she mumbled sarcastically, eyes still closed, "Feeling like you got hit by a bus is quite pleasant." I smiled a bit at her slight Scottish accent.

"Should I tell your mum the truth or do we make a run for it?"

She winced as a small burst of energy flowed from her mouth. "She'll find out sooner or later," she said.

"Sooner?"

Brianna shook her head. "Later."

I focused on the controls. I really wanted to get it right, if only this one time. _Barcelona, Barcelona…_ the TARDIS began to move, and I returned to Brianna, supporting her back and helping her sit up.

"Where are we going?" she queried, then made a face. "Or should I say, 'where do you _want_ to go, where are we _really_ headed'?"

I smiled as I recognized her fiery personality returning. But how much of her would never return? How much would change?

There was a crash and the TARDIS jolted to a stop. There was a sharp knocking at the door. I cautiously laid Brianna back down and eased the door open an inch. I was welcomed by a smiling Bella and some other vampire. Edward, I assumed.

"Bella! Gosh, it's been so long!" I exclaimed.

She peered through the crack, trying to see inside the TARDIS. "Where's Brianna?" she asked, concern tainting her bell-like voice.

I nodded my head in the direction of the TARDIS, closing the door behind me to protect Brianna. I knew that I could trust Bella not to hurt Brianna in her weakened state, but I knew nothing about the character of her friend. "Oh, she's fine. There was a bit of an accident, and she suffered some fatal head trauma. But she's okay now, she is recovering from regeneration."

Edward suddenly held a hand to his head and winced in pain. "Doctor, your thoughts are a bit overwhelming…"

I nodded. "I would imagine so. I'd advise that you not try to listen in on them, then." I turned to Bella. "A bit nosy, this one is, don't you think?" I teased, pointing to Edward. She laughed softly.

"No, he can't hear my thoughts. Blame my messed-up mind if you will. But I'm not important," she added, eyes returning to the TARDIS.

Edward put one arm around her. "Of course you're important, love," he murmured, leaning closer to her. She slapped him. "Oh, Edward, quit being so overly protective."

I answered her unspoken question. "Really, Brianna is fine. You can come in, if you like, but I don't want to expose her to a foreign environment yet."

Bella nodded. She followed me as I pulled open the TARDIS door, but Edward was more hesitant. He remained outside as Bella ran towards Brianna.

Bella gasped as she looked down at Brianna, sprawled out on the TARDIS floor. Brianna still didn't open her eyes. "Doctor? Where did you land us this time?"

Bella shook her head in mock disappointment. "You should be ashamed, sir. 900+ years of time travel in this thing and you still can't fly it right."

"No, he can't," Brianna huffed, "Bella? You're coming back?"

"No!" Edward growled.

"Bella? Is that Edward?" Brianna asked.

Bella shoved Edward away from Brianna, and sat down next to her on the floor. "Yeah, it's him. He's so overprotective now. Man, couldn't he have been a bit more protective when several angry vampires were hunting me down? No, let's see, where was he? _Oh, that's right_. He was gone, claiming that it was to _protect_ me. Look how that worked out!"

Edward hissed, "I thought this was what you wanted!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, but I wanted _you _to do it. I wanted you to be there with me and you weren't!"

Brianna smiled. "You go, girl!"

"Brianna? Can you open your eyes?" I asked her, helping her sit up again.

Her eyes fluttered open. They were green. She gasped. "Everything looks… different. It's the same, but in a way it feels like I've never seen it before…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Pretty accurate way to describe it," I noted, "technically, you _haven't_ seen any of this before. Not with those eyes. Everything's the same as before… but different, too."

"You're talking in circles," Edward complained.

"His original language is in circles, so that's to be expected!" Brianna snapped at him. We both laughed as we remembered that day, the last time we had landed here.

"And yours isn't?" Edward asked her.

"Nope. The only circle in my original language is the letter O."

Edward's face tightened as I assumed he was trying to read our minds. "I give up," he mumbled, "Just explain to me in _words_ why your language is different."

Brianna stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't have to tell you anything, after the way you treated my friend, Bella."

I sighed. "Brianna, really, just tell him before he hurts himself trying to read our minds."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm from Earth. The Doctor is not. Good enough of an explanation _in words_?"

Edward threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I can't take this anymore, Bella. Their thoughts are too overwhelming, even if I try to stay out…" He stumbled towards the door. Two things happened at the same time: Brianna collapsed on top of the TARDIS console as a small burst of energy flowed from her mouth, and the TARDIS flew upwards. The door swung shut, and Edward looked like he was panicking in his head.

Brianna took a moment before she regained her balance and stood up. She looked disoriented, and then remembered what was going on. She desperately tried to flip switched and push buttons, but the TARDIS was already set on a destination.

We all just waited for a bit, until the motion stopped and I heard the familiar groan of the TARDIS. Brianna narrowed her eyes. "You left the emergency brakes on, didn't you?" she asked me.

I looked at her for a moment, shocked. Then I admitted, "As a matter of fact, I think that I did."

She got to the floor, opened a panel on the console, and stuck her head inside. I heard a bit of metal moving around and winced. "Brianna, if you break something, there's no repair shop to bring it to," I reminded her gently.

She laughed from inside. "Would you relax, Doctor? If anyone broke something, it was you." A bell chimed, and Brianna closed the panel. "There you go," she announced, "It should run a bit quieter now."

"Must you always outdo me?" I whined as I followed her to the door. We gasped as we peered outside and saw someone familiar—very familiar. Outside, in the evening moonlight, a young woman was walking down the empty street. A tear glinted as it slid down her cheek.

"Bella," Brianna breathed.

Bella and Edward were behind us in a flash. "What?" Bella asked Brianna, thinking that she had been calling her. We all fell silent, staring as the Bella outside paused by a bench, and sat down. "No, no," the Bella in the TARDIS whispered, distraught, "I can't watch this, not again!" She disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. Edward remained with Brianna and I.

Suddenly, from the alleyway where the TARDIS had landed, there was a snarl. Edward's head whipped around. "There's another vampire here," he whispered.

As if on cue, a pale figure flew by us and leapt at the unsuspecting human Bella. Edward shot out from behind us, shoving the other vampire out of the way and ripping him to shreds. The human Bella looked like she was in shock. Our Bella suddenly ran out from inside of the TARDIS and screamed, "No! Edward, don't stop what's meant to hap—" she disappeared.

"She disappeared," Brianna breathed, near tears. "Just like that. She never became a vampire, never had to go hunting in the woods where we landed, and we never met her." Suddenly, she looked up at me, teary-eyed. "Doctor," she sobbed quietly, "when she fell in love with you is when I realized how much _I_ loved you. Face it, it was when you realized you loved me, too. If we never fell in love, then I never became a Time Lord, and we never got married, and I never regenerated and—"

"No!" I shouted as she began to fade away. "No! No, Brianna!"

But she was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! Thanks for all of your great feedback and support! Love you all! Read my new story, The Time Traveler's Wife, which should be online by tomorrow. It will follow Brianna and Bella's journeys through time and space while they try to repair the damage that Edward caused… I like Edward better than Jacob, but still not crazy about Edward. He is too overly-protective, as I've emphasized in previous chapters…**

(The Doctor's Point of View)

I watched in horror as Brianna disappeared from in front of me.

(Brianna's Point of View)

I watched in horror as the Doctor disappeared from in front of me.

(Both)

There goes my life.

**Sorry it's so short! Here's a contest! Answer in a review what country artist sings the song "There Goes My Life" and you get to have a character named after you in the sequel!**


End file.
